


The Gathering

by quicksylver28



Series: Prompts, Drabbles & Teasers [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Genderswap, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale, Lydia Martin, Original CharactersPrompt: Rule 63 - GenderswapWord Count: 1903Notes: There is a mashup of concepts from Teen Wolf and Anita Blake in that the Pack system is restructured to includes Ulfics, Lupas, Bolverks, Emmisaries aka Vagamours etc. from the Anita Blake world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my second foray into RoughTrade Prompts.

 

Title: The Gathering

Author: quicksylver28 aka Ziela-Hime

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale, Lydia Martin, Original Characters

Prompt: Rule 63 - Genderswap

Word Count: 1903

Note: there is a mashup of concepts from Teen Wolf and Anita Blake in that the Pack system is restructured to includes Ulfics, Lupas, Bolverks, Emmisaries aka Vagamours etc. from the Anita Blake world.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

"Bolverk Hale. Emissary Martin."

 

Greg Colven greeted them with the barest tip of his head, just bordering on disrespectful, waving the duo into the large lodge house, looking beyond them to where the young woman stood in ripped denims and ratty converse sneakers. A half zipped red hoodie swallowed her upper body as she shoved her hands into the pockets, the cowl of the jacket hanging just low enough to shadow her whiskey coloured eyes. Soft curls of hair, dyed a deep navy blue, tumbled from under the hood, framing a cupid's bow mouth and creamy mole speckled face and neck.

 

"Lupa Hale" the Colven Alpha murmurs, once again ducking his head in the barest of nods. "I was not informed that you would be accompanying the Hale Emissary.  Clan Hale of Beacon Hills has certainly bestowed a great boon upon the Gathering by sending both its Bolverk and Lupa as escort. Surely you can trust that Emissary Martin would be safe among the Great Gathering of the Wolfen Clans of the Pacific North West."

 

There is a titter among those gathered at Gregory Colven's barely hidden insinuation that Clan Hale did not trust in the inherent non-violence treaty held by all who attended the Gathering every five years.

 

In the doorway, Peter, the clan's Left Hand and Enforcer gave a soft growl, his lip curling to show a bit of fang. Lydia, stone faced and dressed to kill, had a hand on his leather clad arm, digging her sharp nails into his sleeve until he eventually calmed and went still. _Calm Brother_ , pulsed through their pack bond, _Lupa could handle herself._

 

Stiles pursed her cherry red lips to the side in a shrug.

 

"Hey Greg"  Her upturned nose twitched, her voice mellow and tinged with amusement. " I'm just here in a support role this time. Ulfris Torrigan of the Clearwater Pack requested assistance from our Ulfric with setting up the runes for the Blood Rites and I am here as the pack's Rune Master. "

 

She looked around at the other early arrivals at the lodge and nods to them, smiling at those she gets in return.

 

"Don't worry, I'm not here in my official capacity. Just came to geek out over the runes." 

 

Another titter from the crowd, this time laughter. She turns back to the scowling Alpha.

 

"Besides I'm sure we can all remember what happened our two clans met at the Great Gathering when, I have to admit, we got a little carried away."

 

" A little carried away? " his face lost that smarmy calm. "You made my Lupa cough up frogs for a whole week. "

 

Stiles shrugged "Well, she tried to use her Lupa's Voice on an under-aged wolf of my pack. She may have claimed that it was all in good fun but Oliver was barely sixteen at the time and very susceptible to the powers of a Den Mother. She's lucky she wasn't tarred and feathered for that stunt."

 

"She was shunned by the clan for years because of that. Clan Colven is still not welcome is some areas because of it. Is that what you wanted? To shame my entire clan?"

 

 "I'm not the one who tried to seduce a cub. I would have been happy to have settled it between the two clans if you hadn't been all up in my grill and we got into that little tumble out on the greens."  

 

"Little…. Tum…..? You broke a rowan wood baseball bat on my face you crazy bitch." he grated out between clenched teeth, his face a blotchy red, " …. You knocked my fangs out!"

 

"Yeah. I miss that ol' Batsy " Stiles sighed with a dreamy smile "Good times."

 

"Why you… " Colven snarled, flexing his claws.

 

"What's going on here?" a dark skinned woman stepped out from within the gathered crowd. "What's the meaning of this Colven? As Host of the gathering you are supposed to be greeting the arriving clans, not trying to challenge them. Your clan is already in the dog house from that mess your Lupa tried to pull with the Hale pup. The only reason the council decided to give you this chance to redeem your clan's honour is because we all remember what a great Ulfric your father was, God rest his soul."

 

"Ulfric Torrigan." Colven balked, his fangs receding as he pulled in his claws. "I was just trying to… She was… She's not supposed to be here."

 

Ulfric Torrigan rolled her eyes at the man's whinging and sighed deeply. "Rune Master Hale is here at my behest… " she says slowly as if talking to a small child. "She is here on council business and as such her presence here is held apart from the traditions and rituals of the Great Gathering. She has already told you that she is not here in her official capacity as Lupa but a Rune Master answering Council summons."

 

She stepped forward, her colourful skirts swishing around her sandaled feet.  "Be sure to remember your place Ulfric Colven. You do not have the right to decide who should be here and who should not."

 

"Of course."  Colven flushed pale then dark red at the chastisement, bowing his head in deference to the Councilwoman. "My apologies."

 

Torrigan huffs, the colourful beads around her neck rattling as she folds her arms over her chest. "I am not the one you should be apologizing too."

 

Colven's head snaps up, his eyes ablaze with barely contained fury. His face twitches as he glances between a solemn Torrigan and a smirking Stiles. He opens and closes his mouth several times before finally choking out a stilted apology.

 

Stiles gives a wide shark like smile that has her hazel eyes squinting. "Apology accepted Greg. It's all good."

 

Colven blinks at the use of his Christian name, scowling deeply again when she doesn’t mention any of his titles. He flushes with embarrassment when the others present also catch on to her choice of names. The apology he'd grudgingly growled out had only been accepted on a personal level, neither his family's or his clan's actions had been excused, just his.

 

She'd also not accepted on behalf of her family or clan so as far as the Gathering was concerned, Clan Hale was still at odds with Clan Colven and his entire clan was still in the proverbial dog house.

 

He bristled, hot anger flooding through his veins but before he could do something his Clan would regret, a heavy hand came down on his shoulder. It was his father's brother and Clan Bolverk. His grizzled face and salt and pepper beard stern as he squeezed Greg's shoulder hard enough for the werewolf to wince.

 

"I'll take over the greetings from here Ulfric… " his gravelly voice brokered no arguments, "… they need you inside with the preparations."

 

Nodding stiffly, the Colven Ulfric turned on his heel and stalked into the lodge, leaving those left behind to stand awkwardly for a few moments in silence.

 

"Uh… so… Hey Dean. Long time no see…" Stiles grinned, slinging an arm over a smirking Peter's shoulder.

 

The tall man gave answering grin. "Not since you hit Greg's fangs out of the park with that sweet ass swing of yours. I can still hear the sound that bat of your made as it broke apart on his jaw. I even kept one of the pieces, made a myself a keychain."

 

He holds up a carved wooden stylized wolf's head with inset stone eyes. Stiles squeals as she jumps forward to examine it.

 

"Sweet work. " she murmured, running her fingers over the fine detail, "… I can still feel the residual magic in the wood. Remind me to etch some runes on it before I go ok? It should be able to hold a couple for protection still."

 

Dean Colven smiled and gave a respectful bow. "that would be wonderful. Thank you Lupa Hale."

 

"You are very welcome Bolverk Colven." Stiles smiled and gave a short nod back before turning to the others with a wink.

 

"Adebowale!" she greets the other woman, bringing up her arms for a hug. "It's so good to see you."

 

Torrigan pulls the smaller woman to her with a warm embrace, rocking them both from side to side as she hummed. "It's is always a pleasure whenever is see you Stiles. Being around you keeps me young. Keeps us all on the council young."

 

"Someone has to keep you on your toes." Stiles chuckles. "Look at what happened when the old council got too complacent."

 

"Yes… " The darker woman nodded solemnly, "Those were dark times. What’s happened to the Hales should never have been left as it was. Derek and Laura should never have been left to fend for themselves and the territory left unattended. If you hadn’t come along as Lupa and pulled us all up by the bootstraps, who knows if we would have even gotten the great Gatherings started again. ”

 

“Hey now…” Stiles shrugged sheepishly, “I just got the ball rolling is all.”

 

“And we are very grateful that you did.” The Torrigan Ulfric hooked Stiles’s arm in hers and patted her hand fondly, leading her away from the lodge towards one of the outer buildings where the new council were being housed. “When are you going to just give in and accept our invitation to sit on the council?”

 

Stiles laughed out loud, “I’ve got too much on my plate to take on all of what that would entail. Besides, I love Beacon Hills and Derek wants to settle down, start a family. Besides we still haven’t restored the Nemeton’s balance fully and the ley lines are still a bit fucked up. Being on the council would have me away from home too much. Give me a decade then we’ll see.”

 

“I guess we will just have to be satisfied with you as Consultant and Rune master until then.”  Torrigan sighed and nodded, “Come… Ulfric McIntosh is just dying to show you the etchings he found on an excavation in the Ozarks. He keeps telling everyone that you’ll plotz when you see them. He’s been all kvell about it.”

 

Stiles made a face. “When did McIntosh start sounding like a yenta?”

 

The older woman chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Ever since he started dating the daughter of the Skoll of the Ackerman Clan. “

 

Stiles gaped, “She’s half his age.”  

 

“Tell me about it. It’s all anyone can talk about after council meetings. Who would have thought that such revered Clan leaders could gossip so damned much.”

 

The young Lupa gave her the gimlet eye. “Are you saying that you are above all that petty gossip?”

 

The dark woman barked a laugh, “Hell no… I love that stuff. More drama than my stories anyway.”                                             

 

Chuckling, Stiles looked back at Peter and Lydia who were being ushered into the Lodge’s formal entrance and smiled. Lydia flipped her fiery red hair with a smirk while Peter nodded, his eyes flashing as he placed a hand on Lydia’s back and ushered her into the building with the other new arrivals.

 

Stiles was certain that the Clan would make a good showing at the Gathering this year, keeping them in good stead with the rest of the clans. She trusted her people take care of themselves.

 

They were Hales after all.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
